


The Funeral

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: King Jack suddenly falls ill and Robert realises he has to take over his responsibilities...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This part is mostly focused on Robert and Jack's relationship. Unlike in canon, I decided to give them a heartbreaking one instead.

  
"The guards tell me that you've been going on a few hunting trips quite recently, alone. That's very brave of you"

Robert wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and nodded and remembered to keep his back straight. He was in the presence of his father after all.

Earlier he was surprised that a servant had come to collect him from his chambers and inform him that he was to attend a dinner with the king. It was surprising because...his father never seemed to have the time to dine with him, never showed any interest of making any effort to make time at least.

He and his father werent exactly close per-se, but they had enough happy memories of their youthful times and that was enough. After his mother died and then his sister, nothing seemed to make the king crack a smile unless he was merry on wine and a jester was there to fulfill his job.

"Yes father. I've heard that there a lot of deer around as well as rabbits, from the villagers actually"

Again, that wasnt exactly a full lie, just...some of it. No, he didn't go hunting but yes he had heard from the villagers and he was pretty sure Aaron still classified himself as a villager....

"How odd, you've been bringing back Pheasants the past few trips...not to say I'm not impressed, they are rare around these parts after all. Maybe the villagers were confused"

The King picked up his goblet and drank his wine, taking a much more than generous gulp.

"Maybe. I have planned a hunting trip tomorrow morning, so I shall be away all day"

The king nearly spit back into his goblet, but instead, slammed the goblet down and wiped his red stained lips.

"Cancel it. You're busy tomorrow"

"Cancel? But father-"

"I said cancel it. Tomorrow you start your intense training Robert, I'm afraid your hunting trips will be postponed for a good while"

Robert said nothing, just agreed with a simple nod and then picked up his own goblet to drink from. The wine was sweet, too sweet...

Still, he had barely touched his food and he knew he wouldnt be away from the table for a good while yet. As much as he loved his father, he couldn't sit through an entire dinner sober.

He took another gulp and waved a servant over to fill his goblet back up.

"Father...may I speak freely?"

Jack held his arms out in an air hug sort of way and he smiled.

"Its dinner Robert, no need for the formalities..."

"Well I like the formul-anyways, I had a question I couldn't stop thinking about...you see, it's been on my mind for a good while now"

"Mhmm?"

"Is it possible to...to fall in love with someone of the same gender?"

The King nearly spat his wine back out in a dramatic response and he punched his own hand against his chest, choking. Once he had calmed down, Robert was already regretting asking the question and he picked up a chicken drumstick and took a large bite.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything...

"Why on earth are you asking such...such a ridiculous question?"

"I was curious is all"

"Well stop. Absolutely not, its forbidden! Have you seen anyone in the village who are...attracted to each other in such a disgusting way?"

Robert shook his head and mumbled a no. He took another large bite of chicken and decided to busy himself by looking at the several family paintings that were hung up. Despite how sad they made him feel, he would rather be sad than...than disowned by his own father.

And he didn't want to drop Aaron in it either obviously.

"Now a bed warmer on the other hand. That situation is much different..."

Oh no...not this conversation again...he would do anything to not listen to this embarrassing subject...again...

Robert could feel his cheeks begin to warm and he picked up his goblet, gulped down the rest of his wine which admittedly went straight to his head and the servant filled it up again. He was definitely not sitting through this conversation sober...he'd rather be on the chopping block outside....

The bedwarmer conversation...it had to be the most embarrassing thing he had to listen to. The fact that the king would actually appoint someone to...

God even the thought was embarrassing.

Basically, the bedwarmer would be given the position of visiting the lucky nobleman and make sure he wasnt lacking in the...sexual parts. The bedwarmer would only leave once they had made the nobleman successfully...finish, and leave again.

It kind of made him feel sick when he realised his own father was appointed a bedwarmer...

"Have you given anymore thought to it?"

"Anymore thought to what?"

"Your thoughts on a strong alliance between the Emmerdale Kingdom and the Whites Kingdom"

A 'strong' alliance....

Also formerly known as...marriage.

"I'm afraid not father. I...I'm afraid I felt nothing when I was with princess Rebecca. She may be too young for me if I'm completely honest"

"What about Princess Chrissie?"

"She looked like she wanted to string me up by the neck and I'd rather not die in my sleep thank you"

The king shocked them both when he allowed a laugh to slip past his lips and then coughed loudly. He coughed again and again until he was wheezing and holding a hand on his chest, his face turning bright pink with the exertion. 

"Father?"

The king wheezed in a way that sent Robert straight to his feet and stumble over slightly no thanks to the wine he had downed earlier. He rushed over to the king and looked at a servant.

"Get the physician now! Quickly!"

The servant sprinted away and Robert patted the kings back, briefly wondering if he was choking. The king let out one final cough that sounded like a strangled cry and went limp in his sons arms.

"Father? Father?! Wake up!"

He lay the king on the floor and was relieved to see that he was still breathing. The doors slammed open and the physician ran through as quick as he could with the servant. The servant looked at them with a worried look for the king and Robert pointed at the open doors where a crowd began to form.

"Wait outside and shut the doors!"

The servant bowed and rushed back out, shutting the doors behind him. The physician, Eric, fell to his knees as he examined the King. He had been the court Physician long before even Robert was born and was truly the best. The man may be old, but he was talented and a miracle worker at times.

If anyone could figure out what just happened to his father, Eric would surely know.

"Eric? Please tell me-"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to have more time to examine him. My lord, you're clearly exasperated, please return to your chambers"

"And leave him? No!"

"Robert, I need my full concentration and I cant do that whilst you're hovering about like a vulture! Please just-!"

Robert huffed, but did as he was told and left. He frowned harder at the many servants and maids who were clearly listening in through the door and his temper took over him too fast for him to stop it.

"You will all do well to not breathe a single word of what you've heard! Oh and the next time I've caught any of you refusing to listen to my orders, you'll find yourself on the chopping block!"

They all looked at him in fear and bowed in unison. If Robert wasnt currently standing on 80% alcohol and 20% human blood and water, he would probably feel bad, but he was worried and indeed drunk...

He couldn't find it in himself to care right now. He just needed to make sure his father was ok, he wasnt even sure what had happened! First, they had been chatting and eating dinner and then...he'd coughed so violently that he collapsed to the ground!

He couldn't lose him...he couldn't lose his father. He couldn't lose another member of his family, he'd been through enough suffering and bad luck to last him an entire lifetime and he couldn't add his father's possible death to that.

If his father did-no! He couldn't think of that! He couldn't think like that!

He was grateful to find a jug of water sitting on his table when he entered his chambers. He first removed his crown though, the heavy object feeling like a weight to his problems right now, and placed it on its rightful place, on the velvet pillow. At least the crown wasnt as heavy as his father's was. 

His fathers crown looked like the top of a castle, the tooth shaped merlons resembling power and strategy. His own crown was a simple golden band, completely circular except for a small point at the front. Unlike his fathers crown, which was gold and covered in jewels, his own crown was plain with a wavy line engraved around it.

He took a worrying gulp of water and sat down at his table, facing the crown in front of him.

What if...today was his last day of wearing his princes crown? Today he was a prince...what if he was king tomorrow?

He wasnt ready. He didn't feel ready. 

He was still young!

Ok, 25 wasnt young, but it sure felt like it!

He poured another cup of water out and waited.

......................

He expected a servant to come collect him, at least that's what he hoped for. A servant coming to get him would mean that his father was fine...but of course his luck had to run out soon...

Eric stepped inside and Roberts heart throbbed painfully.

"Please tell me he-"

Eric raised a hand, silently shutting the prince up before he began to worriedly ramble on. Robert closed his mouth and waited...and waited...

"Its not entirely good news I'm afraid..."

Robert bit the inside of his mouth and raised his hands to cover his eyes that suddenly filled themselves full of tears.

"Hes still alive Robert, but I do fear that he is on limited time..."

"S..so what? What's your diagnosis?"

"Its simply old age my lord. A process even I can't cure, i am very sorry but it looks like his time is coming to an end soon and i fear it may be near..."

Robert turned around so Eric couldn't see his tear stained face. He rubbed his wet eyes dry with the back of his hand and reached over for his crown and placed it on his head. Turning back around, he composed himself by taking a couple of deep breaths, clearing his throat and straightening his back. 

"I wish to see him"

Eric nodded and folded his hands together in front of him.

"Of course sire"

.........................

The sight of the most powerful figure in the land...lying in bed, dying...made Robert choke up as soon as he saw him. He was the king dammit! He wasnt supposed to be sick, he wasnt supposed to be lying in bed at his weakest and most vulnerable state...

His face was pale, paler than Robert had ever seen before and his breathing sounded strangled, but at least he was still breathing which was a good sign. Right?

"Father..."

Robert seated himself on a chair beside the Kings bed and he immediately reached out to grab his fathers hand. It was still warm and rough from his old age, from the hard work he had did over the years as king.

"Robert?"

Robert gave him a wet smile, and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me...how are you feeling?"

"I ache...and I feel exhausted, you will too when you reach my age..."

Typical. Even on his literal death bed, he still spit out a joke...

Robert smiled and the king shut his eyes, already drifting off to sleep. Eric put a hand on Robert's shoulder and they both stepped outside.

"He's fine. He's actually fine..."

Eric nodded, though he didn't look entirely convinced and he sighed.

"Sire as the court physician and court advisor, I feel that...with the king unable to perform his duties, you may have to prepare to take over some of them..."

"I-rule over in my fathers place?! Eric I can't!"

"Sire if word spreads of the king, it may go out to neighbouring kingdoms who see us as defenceless!"

"I...I can't! I don't know the first thing of being a king! I havent prepared anything an-Eric I cannot do it!"

Eric sighed and watched Robert walk away from him with quick steps. He followed after and entered Robert's chambers where he found the sad looking prince sitting on his bed, head bowed down. Eric moved across the room to sit himself down beside Robert on the bed and smiled as a memory suddenly passed through his head.

"You and your father are so alike...he reacted the same way when he found out your mother was pregnant. He fussed over everything and lost his temper when he found that assembling a crib was the hardest task he could never complete. Luckily your mother was there. She put him in his place several times..."

Robert chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"He was still a mess the whole nine months...and then when you were actually born and he held you for the first time, he stepped up and became a father..."

The prince scoffed.

"Great. So you're saying I wont know how to be king until hes actually dead? Thanks Eric..."

"Of course not you silly boy! You...you cannot assume the future when you havent experienced it yet. You've always said you wanted to do nothing but make your father proud. Then please...do the task hes been preparing you for your whole life..."

.................

At midnight, Robert entered the throne room. The place was empty except for the kings throne and he kneeled down in the centre of the room and shut his eyes. He was going to be king whether he liked it or not...whether he understood his fathers unfortunate circumstances or not...

And he needed all the strength he could get.

So he bent over until his forehead touched the floor, the cloak he wore draping behind him in a perfect circle and he filled his head with images of his mother. He always believed that he could speak to her...that she was looking down all the time...

"Mother...give me strength and courage...please..."

........................

His first council meeting didn't go well. The members of the council didn't take him seriously since he was still just a prince and the temporary king. He made the mistake of not studying on past matters the night before and he felt embarrassed when one of the elder council members frowned and told him off.

"Sire, I'm afraid we don't have the ten percent of guards you ask for...most of our guards are at a neighbouring village bringing back grain for next years crops"

"Oh"

"But I suppose you should know that already since you are the future king..."

Robert mentally groaned and frowned. What on earth would his father do?

"Fine. What would you suggest then?"

Another man sitting at the table perked up and cleared his throat twice.

"Why dont we simply ignore the villages distress. They have plenty of people there, give them time they'll fend for themselves"

Robert scoffed in disbelief.

"Ignore them?! They came to the Emmerdale kingdom in search for protection! They have lost five children!"

The council members silenced at their princes outburst and Robert silently fumed to himself. How dare they?! A lady from a faraway village, the Hotten village that lay on the Emmerdale border, had come to the castle a few days ago in desperation. A villainous group of thugs had mindlessly killed a few villagers because they hadn't paid them enough to leave, resulting in women and children's deaths...

"I'm afraid I will not have that. I demand three percent of guards to patrol the Hotten village at once. End of discussion"

Robert ignored the council members murmuring to one another and left the room. He walked straight to the kings chambers and closed the door as softly as he could. He smiled and nodded towards Eric who was feeding the king some liquid medicine and Eric glanced towards Robert with his own nod.

"I apologise for not showing up for the council meeting"

"Please don't. How is he?"

"He's...improving, but I'm afraid not by much sire. The best medicine he can receive right now, are your words and your presence...please make much of this time with him..."

"Of course...thank you Eric. Will that be all?"

Eric nodded and bowed to the father and son and walked out. Robert took his rightful seat beside his fathers bed and reached out to grab his hand. It was cold, colder than yesterday despite the fire blazing in the room and the many torches that were lit on the walls.

The king looked at him as if he were confused for a moment and then smiled and lay his head back on the pillow.

"Robert...my son..."

"How are you feeling? And don't lie to me, I can pretty much pin you down easily when you're like this"

The pair chuckled and the King sighed.

"I had the most wonderful dream earlier. Your mother was there and you sister...all grown up. She had beautiful brown hair and wore a small version of your mothers dress. Do you remember? Her favourite-"

"Blue one with a gold butterfly? Yes I remember"

"Its funny, lying in here all day has made me think longer and think harder about...everything really. Memories and future events I wish to see. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I may not be here long enough to witness your wedding, your coming of-!"

The king fell into a fit of coughs and had to pull his hand out of Roberts to push himself up into a sitting position. Robert instantly grabbed his fathers pillow and propped it up for him to be more comfortable. The king coughed once more and calmed down again, lying back against his pillow.

"Father?"

"I'm ok, honest"

"Should I get Eric?"

"No! No please don't. Just stay here...I wish to spend more time with you"

The prince smiled and sat back down on the chair. He held his hand again and waited, waited for something to come in the air and fill their silence with some sort of conversation. It was funny. He felt as if he wanted to speak to his father about anything and everything and yet...he didn't want to.

Speaking about everything meant he would begin his journey of saying goodbye and he didn't want to do that...didn't want to accept the harsh reality. He wanted to continue to live as his fathers son, as the prince of Emmerdale, not the newly appointed King...

He cancelled the rest of his duties in private and decided to spend the rest of the day with his father. He ate lunch and dinner with him, shared stories and memories of their younger selves and his mother...who was always a hard subject to talk about was mentioned several times. Robert hadn't even know about half of these stories.

"There's a clearing in the woods, I'm unsure if it's even still there, but I begged her...i begged to take her out on a simple horse ride. Your mother was always competitive though, had a bit of a rebellious side should I say...she turned it into a competition and she would've won had I not taken a shortcut..."

Robert smiled, a sense of de-ja vu and he squeezed his fathers hand tighter.

"The finish line of course...turned out to be the picnic I had arranged for us earlier that day. She was surprised, hesitant at first...but I won her over with a bowl of grapes. They were her favourite, though I guessed why when she told me of her favourite drink, wine. I managed to finally pluck up the courage and ask her if she would accept my courting invitation. She did...and I think that was one of the happiest days of my lives..."

"That sounds amazing..."

"Indeed it was. Have you given thought yet? As to who you would like to court?"

Robert pressed his lips together and sighed.

"I have...but I'm afraid you may not like my choice...or agree"

Jack squeezed his hands and allowed his eyes to drift shut as he comfortably rested in his bed. He exhaled and sighed calmly.

"Robert...you're my son, my only son and my only heir. I have never found anything or anyone to be as precious as you. I admit...I may be old fashioned at times, your mother scolded me for that several times..."

Robert chuckled and Jack finally shut his eyes with a final squeeze of Robert's hand.

"Robert...court whoever you fall in love with...and never allow whoever steals your heart...out of your sight..."

Robert nodded with wet eyes and watched his father peacefully fall asleep, he watched the Kings chest rise and fall with every slow strangled breath he took and when it came to a stop, he allowed the tears to stream down his face and sniffed, the ceiling suddenly becoming an interesting piece to look at.

He brought his fathers hand to his lips and clasped it with both hands to kiss his knuckles with a sob.

'Court whoever you fall in love with...'

He took a deep shaky breath and rocked back and forth on his chair, his fathers hand still in both of his shaking ones.

"Thank you father..."

...............

The news spread. Of course it did with the most important figure in the kingdom suddenly dead. The Prince called for an audience to be gathered in the courtyard and he cleared his throat, ready to break down into another fit of sobs. He couldn't though...not in front of everyone...not when he had to be at his most powerful right now...

Eric patted his shoulder in reassurance and Robert faced the crowd down below.

"The King is dead...my father has unfortunately passed as his time has come to an end...I, Prince Robert will take over his duties in the meantime. A cremation will be held later in the evening today! I ask those of the Emmerdale village to come as they wish, but with one warning. If the Kings cremation is to be interrupted in any negative way whatsoever, your punishment will be immediate treason without a trial. I ask for no flowers or gifts, just a minute of your silence throughout the cremation...thank you"

Eric mumbled in his side how he was so proud of Robert and hugged him when they went inside and away from the eyes of everyone outside.

Everything seemed to go by quickly after that. The cremation was held at the back of the castle, sticks and twigs mounted up into a kite shape, with the Kings body that had been fully wrapped in cotton, lying on top. A lot of the villagers turned up and fortunately chose to listen to the Princes words from earlier. They stayed completely silent and despite Robert not asking for any gifts, a few villagers gifted him with flowers and stones that held special meaning. He thanked every single one and at the end, he wandered back into the castle. 

He grabbed a jug of wine and confined himself in his chambers for the rest of the night.

.................

Three jugs of wine later and Robert was barely able to stand up. He groaned loudly like a child when the door to his chambers were knocked upon and he sighed and tried to stand up as gracefully as he can. He unfortunately ended up hitting a jug with his hands and it made him flinch with the sudden noise.

The door went again and he huffed.

"Just wait one second!"

He stumbled to the door and pulled it open to reveal an angry looking guard keeling a firm grip on an equally as angry Aaron...

"Sire. He persisted on coming here..."

"Ah! Yes! I...this is Anna!"

"Aaron"

"Aaron! And...he's here to...hes my very very lovely guest!"

The guard let go of Aaron and Aaron huffed and stepped inside Robert's chambers. Robert shut the door and nearly tripped over his own feet when he turned around.

"Haha! Did you see that?! I feel like I'm walking on ice!"

Aaron continued to frown and Robert stumbled over to him to try and steal a kiss. Aaron shoved him back and shook his head.

"You're absolutely pissed...come on, you can sleep it off"

"Will you sleep with me? You're very good with your hands!"

"Robert shut up! No I will not-ok help me out here, one boot off..."

The drunk prince rested a majority of his weight on Aaron's shoulder, his legs suddenly turning boneless and he leaned close enough for Aaron to cringe at his stinking breath. Not very princely at all. Robert hiccupped and then his eyes filled with tears and he saddened right away.

"I know I havent seen you much lately but...I've had a rough day!"

Aaron only sighed sympathetically and helped him over to the bed.

"I know. I'm so sorry Robert..."

Robert mumbled something else Aaron couldn't make out and cried for a little bit before falling completely asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aaron dragged a chair over to Robert's bedside and sat down. This would be a long night...

...................

Robert woke with a pounding headache which shouldn't have been a surprise considering he had nearly drunk his body weight...

The lights that peeked in through the windows, past the curtains hurt his eyes and the room still felt as if it was spinning around in a circle. He heard a light snore and looked to his right where he found...

Aaron, fast asleep on the wooden chair, his knees crossed over and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. His head rested on his hand and he let out a quiet snore, allowing Robert some extra time to look at him and admire the view. He could get used to waking up to see Aaron's face.

But it was morning now and morning held a harsh reminder that as of today, he would be king after his ceremony and no longer prince. He would have the responsibility of an entire kingdom resting on his shoulders...

The prince sat up in bed and rested on his knees when he leaned over to press a kiss on Aaron's forehead. That seemed to wake him up at least.

"Robert! I-you were pissed last night...I couldn't leave you in that state..."

"No. No it's fine. I've missed you..."

"And I, you...when I heard the terrible news, I wanted to come and see you right away. By the time I heard, I wasnt allowed in the castle because at that time the cremation was happening..."

Robert nodded and sat up straighter. He grabbed a hold of Aaron's hands and smiled.

"My father gave me permission to court whomever I choose...it was the last thing he said...and when I find my love, I've to hold on..."

Aaron's eyes widened.

"Love? I-you must still be drunk...I'll go fetch a servant for you! Get you water or...yeah"

Aaron rushed out of the room and Robert groaned and pushed his hands into his eyes. How silly and stupid could he be?! Declaring his love for Aaron this way was...was a terrible gesture! After recent devastation and...god, he was stupid....

The door to his chambers opened again and he rushed off of his bed to apologise to Aaron when he saw it was actually Eric. Eric gave him an odd look because he was wearing...one boot...

"Uhh sire...I came to collect you for your ceremony"

"That's happening right now?"

"I'm afraid so....where is Simon? He was supposed to help you get ready!"

Ahh Simon...the servant lifesaver...why wasnt he here actually?

"Maybe hes taking a day off?"

"Hmm...I suppose I'll help you right now. I know it must be hard to focus on an important event like today, especially after...but the sooner it's done, the sooner its over with..."

"Of course Eric. You wouldnt mind doing a quick errand for me would you?"

"Anything sire"

"I wish for someone important to me to attend this ceremony. Aaron Dingle"

....................

The ceremony was short, the throne room decorated with many many rare blue flowers and lavender to smell out the room. The long singular red carpet had been rolled out in the centre, from the front doors to the throne and Robert walked up to the throne slowly, a navy blue cape trailing behind him elegantly.

Eric had managed to track this Aaron Dingle down with great trouble. He found Aaron sitting outside in the courtyard, his hand running through the mane of Robert's horse. He recognised Aaron as the blacksmith from a while ago, the man who saved Roberts life and had ended up becoming a close friend of his.

The throne room was completely packed, full of every single guard and as many villagers as they could fit inside. There must have been over two hundred at least...

The speeches were given by the coronator, along with Robert's oath to look after the kingdom and put his life before his people. He swore to every promise he had to agree to and when he was finished, he bowed over to the coronator who placed King Jack's crown atop his head. The newly turned King turned to face his people with his crown and he mentally looked around the room to find his other half.

The crowd applauded loudly and began chanting loudly.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

And Robert knew this was his time. He took a breath and turned to face the coronator. He whispered for him to wait for a few moments and ordered a servant to fetch something from his chambers. He turned back to the awaiting crowd and silenced them all with his raised hand. 

"I have one request...one person I wish to join me up here...Aaron Dingle, please..."

Everybody started looking around to see if they could find anyone called Aaron Dingle when the man himself stepped out onto the red carpet. He walked towards the front where the new King would be and bowed. Robert stepped down the tiny three steps and clasped his hands with Aaron's.

"What are you doing?"

"I will accept this crown as it is my duty to. My duty also includes me to have a consort...a future heir to the throne if anything were to happen to me...know that I am not doing this for duty, but I'm doing this instead...for love"

The crowd continued their ongoing silence and Robert guided both him and Aaron back to to the top of the steps. He grabbed Aaron's other hand and smiled.

"Aaron Dingle, would you do me the honour...of allowing me to court you?"

A few gasps were heard in the crowd and Robert felt a breeze from behind him when the coronator cleared his throat, getting both of their attentions. He held a red velvet pillow with a very familiar crown and Robert turned to face his love with a smile.

"Well?"

Aaron replied with a teary eyed kiss and nodded, an excited mantra of yeses escaping his lips. He never let go of Roberts hands when the crown was placed on his head, but they kissed once more and faced the crowd who was...nothing but silent.

"Long live the king and his consort!"

Robert turned to gratefully smile at Eric and suddenly the whole crowd began to chant the same. Aaron squeezed Robert's hand and just knew...this would be the start of their lives...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the person who crowns a royal person is called so they're called a coronator in my fics. Haha. Thoughts? I'm so glad you are all enjoying this! Seeing your positive reactions inspires me to write this more, hence why you receive the daily updates.


End file.
